A data center is a center for data computing, network transmission, and storage. With development of a CLOUD COMPUTING technology, a scale of a data center is continuously increasing.
In a data center network, a process in which a service node processes a packet that is from a client to a server is as follows: the client sends the packet to a delivery node, and the delivery node sends the packet to the service node to perform processing, and after completing the processing, the service node sends the packet to the delivery node. If there are multiple service nodes, the delivery node continues to send the packet to a next service node to perform processing.
In this packet processing method, service nodes process a packet in order, which increases load of the service nodes, and affects packet processing efficiency.